


Christmas Eve Comfort

by Phandomrunners



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandomrunners/pseuds/Phandomrunners
Summary: Based in 2009 ~Dan is stressed because he doesn't have enough money for Christmas presents that year. Phil comforts him, and one thing leads to another.~ Fluffy Christmas Smut ~





	

Dan sighed in frustration as he counted his money again and again. He barely had enough money to support himself, how was he supposed to buy everyone he something? 

Dan set his money down and leaned back in his chair, looking out the iced up window, noticing that the snow had finally started.

He stood up from his chair and dragged himself to the small window, looking out and noticing small snowflakes drifting down the air slowly.

Before deciding to tell Phil, he picked up Phil's comforter and wrapped it around his scrawny shoulers.

As he crept out of the cold room, he noticed all of the lights had gone off in the house, except the small lamp besides Phil's rundown couch.

Phil heard Dan coming and looked up from his laptop, offering the small boy a warm smile. "Have a nice nap?"

Dan nodded and sat down next to Phil on the couch, pulling the comforter up and putting it over himself and Phil.

Dan lied his head down on Phil's chest as he watched him edit a video; wishing he knew how to do things like that. 

"You're so good at that," Dan mumbled out, running his fingertips up Phil's chest absentmindedly and letting them rest on his pale neck.

Phil grinned down at the younger boy, and ran his fingers through Dan's hair lovingly. "You will be too bear."

Dan shook his head and continued watching Phil, wondering what it would be like to make videos, and edit them. And have people actually enjoy them. 

Dan's mind drifted back to the special event the next day. Christmas. The one year he couldnt afford to get anyone anything.

What if Phil had gotten him something nice? Dan clenched his jaw and buried his face in Phil's neck, wishing he knew a way to just make money appear out of nowhere.

After he had moved out of his parents house, and met Phil, he had planned to get a job to support himself, but instead he had ended up living under Phils roof, making Phil support him like a dog.

Dan bit his lip before he decided it'd be best to just tell Phil. 

"Phil?"

Phil stopped what he was doing and looked down at Dan, who was now frowning and biting his lip.

"Yeah bear?" Phil asked, tucking Dan's long fringe behind his ear.

"I...I don't have enough..." Dan sighed as he couldn't get the words out correctly, his voice cracking as he fought back the tears. His family would be disappointed in him.

He could only imagine what his dad would say.. "I was right. You're worthless. You're a failure." His father's words still hit him sometimes. The repeat of telling him how much of a failure he is to their perfect, perfect family. 

His family had made decent money, but refused to give any to Dan when the boy decided to move out. And Dan didn't ask for any. He was so stupid thinking he could take care of himself.

Tears stung his eyes and he gulped down the lump in his throat as he tried to get the words out for Phil.

"What's wrong love?" Phil asked, running his fingers through Dan's long brown fringe, as he set down his laptop on the end table next to him.

"I don't have..enough money... for gifts.." Dan said, letting out a shaky breath once the words were out.

Phil just shook his head and planted a kiss on top of Dan's head. "Its okay bear, it doesn't matter."

Dan shook his head back and sat up from leaning on Phil. "I.. I'm a failure.. I failed everyone. Now you're stuck taking care of me.. And I have no way to repay you," Dan explained in one shaky breath as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. " I let everyone down.."

Phil shook his head and pulled the shaking boy into his lap, forcing his brown eyes to meet blue ones. 

"Listen to me bear. You're not a failure. You're amazing. Youre intelligent. You're special. You're not a failure at all. And I chose to take care of you, and I do not regret that decision one bit. You make my life so much better Daniel James Howell and you are not a failure."

Tears slipped out the corners of Dan's eyes as Phil continued telling him how much he means to him, and he found himself sobbing lightly into Phil's shirt. 

He didn't deserve this love or comfort. He was just a mistake. 

"I'm sorry.." Dan whispered into Phil's shoulder, and Phil shushed him as he took one of Dan's hands in his own. 

"Its okay love, don't apologize. Youre fine. You're perfect," Phil whispered back, as he held the smaller boy in his lap.

Dan closed his eyes and buried his face into Phil's neck. He peppered small kisses onto Phil's neck as Phil ran his fingertips up Dan's back lightly. 

Dan began kissing harder, dragging his lips up the base of Phil's neck as Phil gulped and leaned his head back, letting Dan take over. 

Dan began nibbling lightly on some spots, causing Phil to gasp out at the sensation and pull Dan away from his neck, his chest heaving from the sensations Dan was giving him.

"Where is this going bear?" Phil asked gently, tucking Dans behind his ear again, then gently rubbing his thumb over Dan's soft cheeks as he cupped Dan's face in his hand.

"I want to make it up to you..the only way I can," Dan mumbled, his eyes drifting from Phils to his hands. 

Phil kissed Dan on the lips gently and Dan eagerly responded, immediately trying to deepen the kiss, causing Phil to pull away.

"If we're going to do this.. I want you to want it. I don't want you to regret it later," Phil said, looking Dan in the eyes as Dan frowned at Phil pulling away.

Dan nodded and adjusted himself on Phil's lap, making it so that he was sitting on top of the growing bulge in Phil's pajama pants, causing Phil to let out a throaty groan as he gripped the younger boys hips.

"I want this.. I want you," Dan mumbled out, before reconnecting their lips, going slower this time as he gently placed their lips together. 

Phil smiled into the kiss and slowly moved his lips with Dan's lovingly. 

Dan slowly sped up the pace, the kisses becoming longer and messier.

Phil dragged his tongue over Dan's lips, and slid his tongue in gently as Dan granted him permission, their tongues sliding against each other in a heated kiss. 

Dan let himself collapse on top of Phil as his arms gave out, only from the kissing alone. 

They moved their lips together as Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders and gripped the couch behind them, each kiss heated and messy.

When Phil accidentally bucked his hips out, Dan let out a low groan, and grinded himself down onto Phil, his teenage hormones taking over his patience. 

Dan sat up again as he kept grinding down on to Phil, the sensation of Phil under him strange, but good, as he threw his head back and moved his hips down harder, listening to Phils low pants and gasps.

Phil took over and flipped Dan onto his back, immediately filling the spot between his legs as he gripped Dan's hands in his and placed them over Dans head on the couch. He continued grinding into Dan, not wanting to go any father until Dan was ready. 

Dan panted and moaned Phils name breathily as he got closer to his climax. He let out a gasp as Phil rolled his hips down on him, rubbing their bulges together. "C-close" Dan whimpered out, clawing down Phil's covered chest desperately. 

Dan thrusted his hips up and led Phils hand to his own pants eagerily. "P-please.. Touch me," Dan whispered out, still bucking his hips up desprately.

Phil gave him what he wanted as he unbuttoned Dan's pants and slipped his hand inside, gripping Dan's hard cock in his fist, jerking him off messily as he continued grinding himself against Dan's bottom.

Dan cried out and came into Phils fist, pulling on the fabric of the couch above his head as he arched his back. 

Strings of cum covered his chest as he climaxed shakily, white hot pleasure causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and curl his toes into the couch.

Phil jerked him off though his high, until the sensation became too much and Dan pushed his hand away, dropping on the floor in front of Phil, looking up at him with big brown eyes as he unbuttoned Phils jeans, and slowly slid the zipped down. 

Phil bit his lip as he watched the other boy slide his jeans and boxers down past his thighs.

Dan's eyes grew at the size of Phils cock, and his mouth watered. He wanted nothing more than to pleasure Phil. With that thought, he took the head of Phil's cock into his mouth gently, sucking on the tip as he slid his tongue over it, getting used to the sensation.

Phil groaned as he gripped Dan's hair in his hand, letting Dan go the pace he was comfortable with.

Dan slowly took more of Phil's cock, until he slid down until the very base of Phils cock, nosing at the small hairs, before sliding his mouth back up again, licking the side as he slid up. 

Phil gasped and stared at the younger boy in amazement. He took so much of him so easily.

Dan hummed as he slid back down again, taking all of Phil's cock, until he felt it hit the back of his throat, then he began bobbing his head slowly.

Phil groaned as he accidentally bucked into Dan's mouth, causing Dans eyes to grow as Phil's cock slid down his throat easily. Did this mean he didn't have a gag reflex?

He tested the theory out as he slid down his cock again, taking all of him in his mouth, before he swallowed around him, causing Phil to moan and grip his hair harder.

Deciding how to pleasure Phil farther, he slid up his cock with a small 'pop' as he looked up at the older boy. 

"I want you to fuck my mouth," Dan said shyly, before he dropped his mouth on to Phils cock again.

Phil bucked his hips again in surprise and shook his head. "Don't want to hurt you."

Dan shook his head and grasped Phil's hips, forcing him to buck up into his mouth.

That pushed Phil over the edge as he began fucking into Dans mouth, gripping his long hair in his fist tightly. 

Dan hummed around his cock at the sensation of it sliding down his throat, causing Phil to moan loudly and fuck his face faster, losing all of his control in the hot, wet heat of Dan's mouth.

Phil kept fucking his face until he climaxed, Dan not allowing him the chance to pull away, as his hot cum was forced down Dan's throat, and Dan eagerly drank up all of it, staying on Phil's cock until he had swallowed every string of cum.

As Phil came down from his high, Dan redid his jeans, and curled up next to Phil again, now exhausted.

"That was.. Something," Phil whispered out, smiling down at the sleepy boy. 

Dan hummed in response and slowly fell asleep in the comfort of the blanket and Phils soft hands playing with his hair.

He let himself forget about the money and presents as he fell asleep next to the one he loved.


End file.
